SPAS-12
SPAS-12 – strzelba produkcji włoskiej występująca w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Black Ops II i Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampania SPAS-12 to strzelba wykorzystywana w większej mierze przez wojska rosyjskie, więc dość łatwo jest ją znaleźć. Ponadto w misjach "Alpinista", "Jedyny łatwy dzień... był wczoraj" i w "Gułag" występuje w kamuflażu arktycznym a w "Niedokończone sprawy" i "Wróg mojego wroga" w kamuflażu leśnym. Jest również używana przez Kompanię Cieni i Task Force 141. Multiplayer Jest to pierwsza dostępna strzelba a zarazem jedna z trzech powtarzalnych w grze. Pozostałe to W1200, dostępna wyłącznie w Muzeum, oraz jako dodatek do broni. Jest dość popularną bronią z uwagi na zadawane obrażenia i zasięg. Galeria SPAS-12 MW2.png|SPAS-12 SPAS-12 Iron Sights MW2.png|Ze zwykłym celownikiem SPAS-12 Reloading MW2.png|Przeładowywanie SPAS-12 Pumping MW2.png SPAS-12 3rd person MW2.PNG|SPAS-12 z widoku trzeciej osoby Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania Wariant SPAS-12 pojawiający się w grze jest półautomatyczny. W kampanii broń pojawia się w następujących misjach: *"Zdrajca" na początku wersja z amunicją Oddech Smoka, potem bez dodatków w schowkach oraz u żołnierzy NVA; *"Liczby" w rękach niektórych żołnierzy Specnazu. Broń cechuje się wysokimi obrażeniami na krótkim dystansie i dużą szybkostrzelnością. Wersja z amunicją zapalającą jest zdolna do urywania kończyn wrogom. Multiplayer SPAS-12 dostępny jest do kupienia najwcześniej na 24. poziomie. W klasie strzelb wyróżnia się najmniejszymi obrażeniami, dużym magazynkiem i wysoką szybkostrzelnością. Niezalecane jest celowanie przez muszkę i szczerbinkę, chociaż zmniejsza to rozrzut śrucin. Najczęściej spotykana jest z tłumikiem czyniącym z broni idealne narzędzie do skrytobójstwa. Ze względu na swoje parametry wysoce zalecany jest atut Pewna ręka oraz Waga lekka. Jedna z mniej lubianych broni w grze. Dodatkowo pojawia się na 3. poziomie Zabawy Bronią. Tryb Zombie Poza mapą Dead Ops Arcade, gdzie występuje jako Power-up, SPAS-12 można wylosować tylko ze skrzynki losującej. Ze względu na niski zapas amunicji szybko traci skuteczność i przydatna jest tylko jako broń wsparcia. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się SPAZ-24. Ulepszenie poza zwiększeniem amunicji w magazynku i zapasie zmienia tryb ognia na automatyczny, a naboje nie są ładowane pojedynczo. Tak samo jak ulepszony HS-10 jest idealny w sytuacji, gdy gracz zostaje przygwożdżony przez zombie. SPAS-12 a SPAZ-24 Galeria SPAS-12_1st_Person_BO.png|SPAS-12 z perspektywy pierwszej osoby SPAZ-2.jpg|SPAZ-24 z perspektywy pierwszej osoby SPAZ-24.jpg|SPAZ-24. Warto zwrócić uwagę na ciekawie wyglądający kamuflaż SPAZ.jpg|Celownik mechaniczny SPAZ-24 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kampania SPAS-12 pojawia się pierwszy raz w misji "Czarny wtorek", gdzie jest używany przez wojska rosyjskie. Można go również znaleźć przy ciałach martwych lojalistów w misji "Persona Non Grata". Ikona HUD pozostała taka sama jak w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Multiplayer SPAS-12 można odblokować na 8. poziomie. Sama broń zmieniła się nieco od drugiej części trylogii. Ma wyraźnie większy magazynek a zadawane obrażenia uległy zmniejszeniu. Nawet na bliskim dystansie zabicie nieprzyjaciela jednym strzałem jest niemal niemożliwe, dlatego broń nie jest już tak bardzo popularna wśród graczy. Przetrwanie W trybie przetrwania broń odblokowuje się na 16. poziomie i kosztuje $2000. Podobnie jak pozostałe strzelby, nie jest zbyt lubiana i warto jej używać jedynie we wczesnych rundach. Mimo to i tak bardziej jest opłacalny Model 1887, gdyż obrażenia są niemal takie same a przy okazji można stale uzupełniać amunicję od martwych wrogów. Galeria SPAS-12 MW3.png|Widok na SPAS-12 z pierwszej osoby SPAS-12 Iron Sights MW3.png|SPAS-12 ze zwykłym celownikiem SPAS-12 Reloading MW3.png|Przeładowywanie Spetsnaz SPAS-12 MW3.jpg|SPAS-12 z widoku trzeciej osoby Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops II (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki ''Ogólne'' *W serii pojawiają się dwa warianty broni różniące się trybem ognia i budową kolby. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Dodatek oddech smoka występujący w misji "Zdrajca" był pierwotnie planowany także w trybie wielu graczy, jednak we wczesnej fazie produkcji gry zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu. *W filmiku zapowiadającym misję "WMD" SPAS-12 nazywał się "SPAS". Ta nazwa występowała również na stronie Call of Duty: ELITE w karcie gracza. *W Dead Ops Arcade ikona SPAS-12 posiada tłumik, chociaż w tej mapie on nie występuje. *Jest jedną z ulubionych broni Samanthy Maxis. *SPAS-12 jest strzelbą pochodzącą z kraju zachodniego (dokładnie Włoch), a w grze korzystają z niego głównie komuniści. *Jest jedną z broni, której pojawienie się w grze jest niedociągnięciem - SPAS-12 do użytku wszedł pod koniec lat 70. *Nazwa ulepszonej wersji jest alternatywnym zapisem 'Spazza '(pol. wymiatać). ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *SPAS-12 ma złożoną kolbę w trzeciej osobie (model z Black Ops), rozłożoną na HUDzie i wersji Menendeneza, a w pierwszej osobie ma ją albo rozłożoną, albo nie ma w ogóle. de:SPAS-12 en:SPAS-12 es:SPAS-12 fr:SPAS-12 ru:SPAS-12 Kategoria:Strzelby w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Strzelby w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Kategoria:Strzelby w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Strzelby w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Strzelby w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Kategoria:Strzelby w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Strzelby w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Strzelby w Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare